Nerve-racking
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: '"I love you," I whispered, and by the snuggling that Kendall was doing, I knew he heard me. I tightened my grip and allowed myself to finally rest, to drown out the sounds surrounding me and focus on my little sparkle of joy in my arms. The adventure has just begun.' Inspired by a real life event ;)


**A/N: Don't mind the lame writing style or the errors. I literally feel like death at the moment & got this done in said state. I apologise.**

My heart hammered against my chest, my breathing coming out as uneven, harsh pants, and I panicked. The sweat that had accumulated from the day's festivities made my uniform cling onto my body uncomfortably, giving me the urge to run back to my barracks and change out of the ridiculously warm green attire.

The roars of my platoon mates seemed distant and all I was able to catch were flashes of army green, navy blue and black running around and colliding with one another. Their different colored berets were tossed to the sky without a single care to the world and they smiled, with a hint of relief that it was finally over, that all their hard work and training had brought them up to this high point of their lives.

I was brought back to Earth by the slightest tap on my shoulder. My eyes snapped back to reality and I stumbled backwards, seeing as how my sergeant was a few centimetres away from my face. "S-Sir!" I saluted, thankful that I didn't have the staff that was on me for the parade anymore.

Because I would have surely dropped it and had to face the consequences, which I didn't even want to think about. The thoughts in my head swarmed around the plan I had hatched just a few months ago. A plan that I had gotten majority of my army men involved in.

My sergeant chuckled. "Are you ready? The guests have started entering the crowd and I'm sure your loving boy would find you here soon enough."

I took off my own beret and sighed, combing through my dark brown hair. I knew my face was etched with worry and fear, feelings I had been taught to keep off my face during combat, as I was crushed in a manly, sideways embrace.

"Be strong, James. You're a high-ranked sergeant now, you've gotten the training," he whispered, patting my back not too softly before pulling away. He grinned, fixed my beret back on, and gave me a thumbs up. "When the boys start circling, I'll bring out the present."

I gulped and nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. The nerves were suffocating me and the different outcomes haunted me, at my waking hours and when I'm passed out for the night. I wanted to get it done with immediately, but at the same time, I fear of the result.

As I pondered over my thoughts, a loud, shrilled voice exclaimed, "_Jamie_!"

I looked up just in time before a bundle of blonde hair was floating in mid-air, moving to crash down on my aching body. I shot out my arms and caught him, allowing his legs to wrap around my waist as I held his thighs.

He was crushing the pouches I had around me but I couldn't care less. His green eyes sparkled with pride and he was rambling, about things I could barely catch, before he tugged my face down to his.

The kiss was gentle, and reeked with passion and happiness, probably even satisfaction. I groaned and held him tight for a moment, almost cutting off his air supply. His giggles turned my mind to mush and I gingerly let him down.

I nuzzled his forehead and grinned when he smacked my chest, only to whine about my muscles afterwards. I looked over his shoulder to see my mom, who stood by the rest of my friends with a huge smile on her face. When she winked at me and gave me the thumbs up, I nodded.

It was now or never.

The crowd of newly graduated men gathered in a circle around my lover and I, settling down to a hush as one of them brought out a bouquet of red and white roses, handing them over to the man who stood before me.

His green eyes looked at it, confused, and his head tilted sideways, a habit I knew he hated, but couldn't grow out of. However, he took it wordlessly and held it close, turning to me for an explanation.

The cameras that had been filming our graduation parade changed its focus to us, and I knew it was the moment of truth. What I was about to do would be shown to the guests on the televisions that were set up near the benches. It wasn't life or death, but it did have a tight grip on my pride and sanity.

"James?" my lover squeaked, bringing my focus back to the task at hand. He looked adorable, even with the uncertainty clearly written on his face. "What's going on?"

I grabbed his left hand and stared into his eyes, the mesmerising, bottle green orbs that had me trapped and imprisoned since we first met back in university. I took a deep breath, mainly to calm my raging nerves and gather my composure, before I spoke. "Kendall Knight," I began, my sight locked with his. "Five years ago, I approached you- quite nervously, too- and asked to be your date for our school's bi-annual gala. I still can't believe you agreed, sputtering 'Yes' with your red cheeks and trembling limbs. Till this day, I don't have the words to properly describe my excitement then, knowing there was a chance that you reciprocated my feelings."

I went down to one knee, still holding onto his shaky hand as he hid his face behind the roses. I heard the crowd's gasps and murmurs. I guess those at the bleachers have finally noticed what was going on.

"And today, five years later, after all the hardships and struggles we went through with me signing on to the army, needing to leave you five days a week or more, dependant on whether I remain in the country or not, I thank you. For being one of the biggest supporters and never giving up on me. For staying even though you had a chance to leave. So, today, I ask you," I paused and rummaged the middle pouch, pulling out a silver box. I managed to swiftly flip it open and held it out to him. A gold ring stood in the middle, a band with our initials carved into the top, and a heart on the inside. Kendall's eyes widened as tears filled them up. "Will you do the honours of being mine for the rest of our lives?"

"Say yes!" I heard someone shout, followed by the others. I watched the shock die down from my lover's eyes before they were replaced by disbelief, and he stared at the ring, tears streaming down his face.

"You're unbelievable," he muttered, loud enough for me to hear and feel my soul shatter. When his lips stretched to the largest grin, I felt my hopes rise again, and I anxiously waited for his reply. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"So, it's a yes?" I enquired, even though the weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I took the ring off its stand and slipped it onto Kendall's ring finger slowly, as though giving him time to answer a question that had only one option.

Once it was at the hilt, the blonde collapsed into my chest and mumbled, "It's a yes."

Everyone cheered, a celebration kicking into gear as I revelled in the warmth my boyfriend- wait, no, _fiancé_- provided me. I buried my face in his hair and smiled.

"I love you," I whispered, and by the snuggling that Kendall was doing, I knew he heard me. I tightened my grip and allowed myself to finally rest, to drown out the sounds surrounding me and focus on my little sparkle of joy in my arms.

The adventure has just begun.

**A/N: I've been away for so damn long. I actually miss writing. But, hey, school is priority *blanches*  
Anyway, I've written this oneshot the second I got home from this said event (seen in this story). The proposal is true as well. SOMEONE BLOODY PROPOSED TO HIS GIRLFRIEND AND IT WAS THE SWEETEST THING EVER LIKE HEY THERE GIVE ME THEM FEELS**

**However, what's being said and stuff have been made up (obviously) bc I only saw the actual 'going down to his knees' thing and the putting on of the ring.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed bc I honestly loved being able to write again ^^ Read, review & follow! You know the drill guys. You know.**

**Also, for my Electrike buddies, I'm still working on the chapter but it may be up in a week or two. Promise. I'll explain my absence there when the next chapter comes up, yeah? :D It's late & I WANT TO GET SOME SHUT EYE!**


End file.
